Twins
by ForeverWinters
Summary: One day at campus changes Cassie's life. She askes Claire for direction and they discovery that they look exactly alike. Are they really related or did Myrnin have an experiment go wrong?


This story is a contest between me and my best friend . Whoever gets the more reviews and views before school starts wins! Sooo... her story is a Harry Potter Fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

Twins

Chapter 1

"Um Excuse me? Do you know where Mrs. Biers' office is?" Cassie asked Claire how was sitting in front of her on a bench at Texas Prairie University. Claire stood up facing Cassie behind her. They both gasped at the same time, stared at each other. Shocked at what they were seeing in front of each other. "You…me…that's not possible." Cassie and Claire stammered at the same time. They look exactly alike!

"How can we look alike?" Claire asked shocked.

"I… don't know. But someone stopped me earlier and called me Claire. Is that your name?" Cassie said.

"Claire Danvers. Yes that's my name." With that Cassie was taken aback.

"Danvers? My name's Cassandra Danvers." Claire caught on fast.

"Related, we half to be related. Twins maybe?" She whispered.

"Well creepy. My parents moved away a couple of months ago and I haven't seen or heard from them since." Cassie whispered back. Claire was going to reply but her phone rang. She saw it was Shane.

"I have to take this. Hello?"

"Hey are you still at the University?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I can't pick you up today. Sorry CB but the boss man wasn't me to take another sift because Paul's sick."

"Oh that's fine. I'll just walk."

"'Kay be careful. Love ya."

"Ditto bye."

"Bye." Claire shut her phone then looked back at Cassie when she said,

"So what now?"

"Well I want to figure this out. So if you don't mind we will head over to the Glass house."

"I don't mind and I want to figure this out too. Um the Glass house?"

"It's where I live. It's called that because it's owned by Michael Glass." Claire smiled, reached down to pick up her bag, and motioned Cassie to follow her.

Nobody was home so Claire and Cassie talked for hours without interruptions. Claire learned that Cassie was adopted when she was little and no lived with the Martins but she kept her birth name.

"We could be related but my parents never mentioned anything about me having a sister much less a twin." Claire said after Cassie was done taking. Claire talked about herself for a while to but Cassie seemed more interesting not that Claire wasn't interesting but she wasn't sure if she should talk about her encounters with the vampires of the town. "Hey well I'm going to put my bag up in my room so I'll be right back. Cassie nodded. She watched Claire disappear up the stairs. Then the door opened.

"Claire? Hey I'm home." Somebody yelled from the hallway. Cassie looked up and saw a man come into the room. "Hey why are you sitting on the couch without the TV on? Geesh Claire I worry about you sometimes." He said as he took off his jacket. _He thinks I'm Claire,_ Cassie thought as he sat down and placed an arm around her. Cassie was speechless she wasn't sure what to say to him. She just scooted away. "Um… Claire? Are you alright?" He asked with a confused expression. Cassie just stood up.

"Shane? Yeah I'm alright why wouldn't I be?" Claire asked as she came down the stairs.

"Wow! I'm I missing something? Did Myrnin do something that I should know about?" Shane asked as he looked from Cassie to Claire.

"Oh sorry I see you met Cassie. Please tell me you didn't try to kiss her thinking she was me?" Claire asked slightly smiling.

"Um no but know I know why she scooted away from me. Why do the two of you look alike? Did Myrnin clone you or something? Because I swear to god I'll kill the son of a –"

"Shane! No he didn't clone me! God, but please language! You know I hate it when you do that." Claire said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well how is it that you look alike? I mean are you twins?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out." The girls said at the same time. All three of them laughed. Then the doorbell rang.


End file.
